John 117
"He is no longer Masterchief but a Being hungry for a kill. If we cannot save him from darkness, then John will keep killing until there is none to kill." ''-''General Sean Glacies John 117, or better known as '''Masterchief, '''was a former Spartan hero involved between the war of Humans and the Covenants. John 117 is responsible for turning the tide for the humans against the Covenant and the Heartless. He has gain fame and popularity. But he, alongside his holographic AI and friend Cortana, disappeared somewhere in space after escaping a Installation 04b (Halo) that will be destroyed with the parasite Flood, an alien race that consume the living, in it. John and Cortana are presumed missing in action and a search party was released to find them. Two years later, after the events of Kingdom Hearts II, a group of Power Rangers (different than the others) found John 117 in a desert world after trying to search the suppose fugitive Nathan Drake. But instead of greeting them, John 117 killed one Power Ranager without a warning. The other Power Rangers attack John but he easily eliminated all of them. Not before the last Power Ranger send a distress signal before killed. A company of the Ordre infrantries are sent to investigate the unnamed desert world. They found the bodies of the Power Rangers but the Masterchief was no where to be found. They did in fact found a severed shuttle and they gather what's left of Cortana. The Enemy ﻿With enough evidence that John 117 has killed a group of Power Rangers and many strange drawings on the stones, the CSI confirmed that John has been brainwashed to Darkness, but they cannot tell who or what made him evil. Many blamed that it was Darth Vader himself who brainwashed the Masterchief since he is known to search and capture heroes and turn them into the darkside. There are reports from many people claiming they saw John 117 fighting the System Alliance troopers, Rebel Alliance troopers and even the Nobodies. In the Twilight Town, a woman named Lightning thought John 117 was going to be overwhelmed by the Nobodies and helps him. Although, it is a trap. After all the Nobodies are destroyed, John attacked Lightning from behind. But with a quick sense, Lightning defeated John. The chief then retreated and disappeared. After John 117 left, there are many corpses of the residents in Twilight Town. Nathan Drake was found wounded. In the Tattoine world, Aqua witness Masterchief killing a whole army of Rebel Troopers. She saves few survivors by blocking the chief's energy sword. The battle begins, but Aqua has trouble penertrating John's shields. John almost killed Aqua until a mysterious call is heard that made the spartan leaving. When the Ordre invaded a Heartless possessed world, an elite soldier named Matthew Ignis was ambushed by the Masterchief in an abandoned Helghast station. With all his armor abilities he has picked up from other worlds, the Masterchief is almost unstoppable. Holly Glacies, Matt's superior, came just in time to defend her friend. Because the two are powerful than one, John jumps to the windows and fell to a cliff. John escapes soon afterwards. Duke Nukem confronted the chief himself during the Battle of Lonan. Despite his confidents and efforts, Duke was defeated by the Masterchief. An explosion distracted John long enough for Duke to escape. Sora once saw the Masterchief while fighting Vanitas. Among the corrupted and the Villians ﻿With the Masterchief controlled by Darth Vader and other fallen heroes, the Galactic Empire and other evil organizations will turn the tide of the war if the Keyblade warriors and the Orgre have stragedy and wits. Darth Vader's apprentice mentions to his master that John is going insane after seeing him banging his head on the wall and shaking his head crazily (happens to other corrupted heroes). The apprentice also mentions that the chief keeps on having visions of Cortana and whispering her name. Category:John 117 Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains